gravityindexfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Akichou
Akane Akichou é uma dos protagonistas de Gravity. Teve sua vida mais mudada do que poderia supor ao conhecer Tenchou Heiken e Shinji Chisei em Prigione enquanto investigava se a lenda de Reikurai era verdadeira. Embora conheça vários membros do Aegis e seja conhecida do grupo, não é membra oficial da organização. Aparência Personalidade Akane tem um imenso gosto por comida assada ou frita, embora não goste muito de coisas cozidas. Sua comida favorita é churrasco ao molho barbecue, e a que mais detesta é salada de alface, bem como qualquer coisa com canela. Ela não tem grandes pretensões de se unir ao Aegis; se o fizesse, tentaria o teste do Departamento de Combate, onde poderia pôr à prova suas táticas e habilidades. Secretamente, tem grande talento como cantora; pouquíssimos sabem disso. História Passado Apreciadora de jazz e heavy metal, Akane nasceu em Howaiake em março de 1992.Foi criada por uma família com longa tradição no uso de aura, de forma que demonstrou os primeiros traços de sua auracia em seu aniversário de 5 anos(convocou um dardo de Keshi Tsubasa '' do céu e acabou explodindo o bolo de aniversário. No mesmo ano, conheceu Aoikan Yarikaze, que se tornou seu vizinho depois que se mudou de Shukyu, e os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Mesmo não sendo membro oficial do AEGIS, Akane faz visitas regulares à organização para visitar Shun Yamaguchi, que também conheceu em sua cidade natal. Sua vida sofreu uma reviravolta ao ouvir boatos sobre um antigo inimigo do Aegis selado em Prigione, descendo ao local para investigar, ela acabou encontrando Tenchou Heiken e Shinji Chisei, marcando o início da longa história que conhecemos... A Dive into the Night Em uma de suas visitas pela base do Aegis, Akane ouviu rumores sobre um suposto inimigo poderosíssimo da organização que foi selado nas profundezas da Floresta Agohige, seguindo imediatamente para investigar. Enquanto procurava a área exata que continha a entidade, ela se encontrou com Shinji Chisei. A princípio ela acreditou que fosse uma ameaça, mas mudou de ideia ao constatar sua falta de perícia em combate. Quando ele perguntou como ela conseguia iluminar o ambiente criando esferas luminosas, ela contou-lhe que a aura não é apenas uma lenda. Assim que alcançou a sala que desejava encontrar, ouviu um ruído e saiu para investigar, encontrando Tenchou Heiken, que ela logo percebeu também não se tratar de uma ameaça. Akane pareceu no mínimo surpresa que Tenchou não soubesse absolutamente nada sobre aura, explicando a ele sobre aura e Prigione enquanto o levava até a sala onde Shinji já estava. Ela afastou-se por um instante ao receber uma ligação de Aoikan; no entanto, como se estivesse hipnotizado, Shinji destravou o primeiro lacre do Pilar, e começou a ser tragado pelo mecanismo de defesa; Tenchou apoiou o pé na pilastra para puxá-lo de volta, destravando o segundo lacre e libertando Reikurai. Aterrorizada, Akane berrou para que todos fugissem enquanto ele escapava, guiando-os por uma saída alternativa. Ainda confusa com os acontecimentos, ela deixou-os na floresta, prometendo que se reuniriam novamente em breve. Ao voltar para Howaiake, Akane enfrentou um enviado de Étoile Yoruseiza, e forçou-o a contar o que estava acontecendo, descobrindo que os Shitennou achavam que ela, Tenchou e Shinji tinham libertado Reikurai de propósito e estavam tentando eliminá-los. Logo em seguida, ela aceitou o convite de Aoikan para visitar Yahirodono. Assim que eles começaram a viagem, passaram a ser perseguidos por Sohta Bordeaux, enviado por Hyperion Kinmaru para encontrar e eliminar os supostos seguidores de Reikurai que o libertaram. Akane viu Tenchou saindo de casa para a escola, admirando-se ao descobrir que certamente ele e Shinji moravam na cidade. Por fim, Akane e Aoikan conseguiram despistar Bordeaux e se esconder em Tougekuni. Akane contou a Aoikan sobre Tenchou e Shinji, e ele resolveu perseguir Bordeaux quando os dois chegaram à conclusão que ele devia estar buscando seus outros alvos. No mesmo dia, Tenchou e Shinji foram a Tougekuni a pedido de Aoikan, e Akane explicou a eles tudo o que descobriu ao derrotar o guerreiro de Étoile; logo em seguida, Bordeaux encontrou o esconderijo, mas foi rapidamente derrotado por Aoikan. Lune Fubuki resolveu enfrentá-los pessoalmente e lutou contra Tenchou, mas partiu ao ter seus conceitos sobre os três alterados, passando a acreditar que eles podiam ser inocentes e sugerindo que eles se submetessem a uma análise de aura. Em seguida, Akane guiou o grupo até seu acampamento. No dia seguinte, Akane e Aoikan conversaram sobre a chuva de meteoros iminente, e Aoikan comentou algumas particularidades do cometa que a causou, como a presença de uma energia que lembrava a aura. Sentindo sua aura atraída pela energia do cometa, ele resolveu visitar seus avós em Shukyu, para verificar se eles tinham alguma resposta. Mais tarde, Akane se encarregou da parte prática do treinamento de Tenchou e Shinji, encobrindo-se com uma camada de aura para diminuir a probabilidade de ser atingida. Ela deu-se por satisfeita depois de duas horas de treinamento, quando ambos conseguiram ultrapassar a barreira e atingi-la diretamente, deixando que Hibiki e Kaori explicassem a eles sobre auracia. Logo em seguida, Akane chamou todos para planejar como exatamente eles desafiariam os Shitennou. The Starlight Ascending Habilidades 'Aura e habilidades''' Quando visivelmente manifestada, a aura de Akane apresenta uma coloração vermelho-sangue bastante viva; portanto, é também essa a tonalidade de suas esferas de aura(Aurastaera). Tendo praticado o domínio de suas habilidades bastante jovem, Akane tem uma prática perfeita e um senso de oportunidade à prova de falhas. Durante a batalha, tem o hábito de ignorar tudo o que é dito por seu adversário contanto que não considere uma informação útil para si mesma.Também demonstra respeito para com pouquíssimos. Auracia Na etapa inicial de sua habilidade, Akane usa sua aura para criar dardos(em forma de pássaros) de metal compostos por partículas minerais dispersos no ambiente, em seguida lança-os contra o oponente. O atrito com o ar faz com que sejam engolidos por chamas, aumentando o impacto. Na segunda etapa, os projéteis se unem em dois grupos de três, formando discos dentados cujo movimento giratório libera uma chuva de faíscas. Akane é capaz de manejá-los com bastante perícia. Explodindo dois dos três projéteis de um dos discos em um processo chamando "Sacrifício Explosivo", Akane pode usar o restante como uma empunhadura para o disco restante, ativando a versão Yo-Yo-Keshi-Tsubasa; com ela, ganha mais alcance, suporte e a capacidade de atacar sem ter de se separar do disco. Após a batalha contra Reikurai("A Leap in the Dark"), Akane começou a desenvolver uma nova versão de sua habilidade, que terminou de dominar logo após o combate em Erflache. Chamada Shi no Chikai, a habilidade reúne todos os projéteis e emitem ondas sonoras e aromáticas capazes de nocautear um oponente de forma quase instantânea. Akane a evita porque ela termina as lutas muito rápido e consome energia demais. Category:Usuários de habilidades de metal Category:Sexo feminino Category:Nascidos em março Category:Signo de Áries Category:Sangue tipo B